land_of_the_forsakenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric
The Cleric : When the Great Fusion caused many culture to collide, it also forced the faiths of the various races to confront one another. Religious disputes and crusades were rampant for nearly a century before an agreement was reached and a tolerance for all views was settled upon. An order was formed to help the various cultures keep in touch with their gods, as well as learn to respect and not fear the religious views of the other races. The soldiers of this order, the clerics, travel out into the world to spread the warmth and encouragement of their chosen deity. Play Style ''- The cleric class offers a decent balance between engaging in combat, defending teammates, and offering group buffs. The cleric presents a decent amount of damage to any enemy, but they excell at fighting against undead and demons. The cleric can also support an ally by keeping them healed and making them stronger and tougher so they can carry on in a battle. ''Weapon Specialty ''- When wielding a mace or hammer, the cleric gains the ability ''Resonant Faith. All successful attack rolls also deal 1/4 of the damage dealt to the primary target to any other targets within 5 feet as holy damage. Skill Bonus ''- The clerical order is chosen from those who have higher devotion to their deity and are willing to travel the world to spread the word of their god. The cleric gets a +1 bonus to all Diplomacy and Religion rolls. ''Alignment ''- The cleric can lawful good, lawful neutral, or neutral good. ''Hit Points ''- The cleric starts off with 16 hit points and gains 1d8 hit points per level. ''Base Fortitude Save - ''2 ''Base Reflex Save - ''1 ''Base Will Save ''- 3 ''Armor Type ''- The cleric starts with the medium armor proficiency feat. ''Movement ''- The cleric has a base movement of 30 Pros and Cons ''Advantages - The cleric is a caster and a tank rolled into one. A small assortment of spells allows them to aid themselves and the party, keeping them alive through a tough fight while they themselves prove to be naturally tough to take down. While not as hardy as a knight, a cleric player will find themselves able to easily stand up to a few waves of enemies without much trouble. Disadvantages - Unlike the knight who is just simply really tough, the cleric will need to keep themselves buffed up to be a good shield. Players who aren't able to pay attention to their characters status effectively may find themselves wandering into situations they aren't protected enough to handle. Your Own Personal Jesus The cleric calls upon the great and divine power of the gods to give them strength, protect them from their enemies, and heal their wounds. Through the power of prayer they can heal any malady, their blessings make the entire party stronger, and they can smite even the most vile undead. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Gains 4 stat points Level 4 Level 5 Gains 2 skill points Level 6 Gains access to prestige class level 1 Level 7 Level 8 Gains 4 stat points Level 9 Gains access to prestige class level 2 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Gains access to prestige class level 3 Level 13 Gains 2 skill points Level 14 Level 15 Gains 4 stat points Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Gains 2 skill points Level 19 Level 20 Cause You Gotta Have Faith ''- The cleric is a pillar of devotion and loyalty to their chosen god, and their faith gives them strong divine spells that heal friends and hinder foes. The cleric's faith pool is equal to 3 times their current level, and is restored to full at the beginning of each turn. ''Livin' On A Prayer - The cleric recites a prayer that falls upon all party members within 15 feet of the cleric when recited. For the next 6 turns, any time an effected party member takes damage, that damage is spread evenly (rounded up) amongst all of those who were within range of the prayer. The cleric can do this a number of times per day equal to their intelligence modifier. Karmic Restoration ''- Starting at level 4, any time the cleric heals a teammate the cleric themselves are also healed for 1/4th of the HP restored to their target. ''Blessed Be Thy Name - Blessings are permanent bonus effects that the cleric can bestow upon the party once they have reached level 10, however only one blessing may be active at a time. Using a new blessing overrides whatever previous blessing party members within range already have. Faith Healer ''- Upon reaching level 11, the cleric gains the ability ''Wings of a Prayer. ''Each time they cast a prayer all teammates that are effected will be healed for 1d6 HP each turn the prayer is in effect. ''All's Fair In Love And Hate. ''- At level 20, the cleric gains the ability ''Karmic Justice ''and ask the gods to bestow upon their enemy that which has been wrought upon themselves. Once per day the cleric can target one enemy and swap their current HP pools. The target gets the cleric's current HP, and vice versa. This ability cannot take a legendary target below half of the HP pool they had before the ability was used. The Paladin : The paladins are a special group within the church state; highly trained holy warriors that go forth into the world to protect those not skilled in the divine arts from the forces of evil that lie across the lands. Leveling Bonuses *Can deal a holy strike 1 more time per day. *Increases charge damage by 1d4 physical and holy damage. *The amount of damage reduced is increased by 1d4. Prestige Bonuses ''Faith is My Weapon ''- The cleric strikes an enemy with all of their fervor, unleashing a massive blow of divine force. Converts all damage dealt to the target into holy damage, increases the damage by 1d10, and deals 1/2 that damage to any enemy within 10 feet of the primary target. Can be used 2 times per day. ''Unyielding Devotion - The cleric is so hell bent upon ridding the world of evil, that nothing can sway them to stop. The cleric is now immune to all sleep, charm, fear, and paralyze effects. Crusader's March ''- The cleric rushes at a nearby enemy with all of their might and resolve, stunning it for 1 turn and dealing 1d6 physical damage as well as 1d6 holy damage. ''Tunnel Vision - The cleric's determination to see their target fall is absolute, causing them to ignore all else. The cleric takes 1d4 points of reduced damaged from all enemies other than the one they are attacking. This effect lasts only as long as the cleric is making an attack against the same enemy as the previous round. The Martyr : The clerical order's oath is to protect others from the dangerous denizens of the world....at all costs. Some take this oath more seriously than others, and devote their very lifes to ensuring that none shall perish to the evils of the land. Leveling Bonuses *The amount of HP healed for each HP sacrificed is increased by 1. *The damage reduction to teammates is increased by 1d4. *The number of turns the cleric takes damage for teammates is increased by 1. Prestige Bonuses Embrace of the Gods ''- For every 10 HP that the cleric loses, they take 1 less damage from incoming non-magical attacks. This ability cannot reduce incoming damage to less than 4. ''Divine Benevolence ''- The cleric gives up a portion of their own life to ensure the survival of others, healing a teammate by giving up their own health. The cleric chooses an amount of their own HP pool to sacrifice, healing a teammate for the same amount of HP. ''Aura of Protection ''- Whenever a party member within 20 feet of the cleric takes damage, the amount of damage taken is reduced by 1d4. This ability does not effect the cleric themselves. ''The Ultimate Sacrifice - The cleric wills the gods to give them the burden of others to bear themselves. For 2 turns any damage dealt to party members within 20 feet is instead dealt to the cleric. The cleric receives only half of the incoming damage dealt to them in this manner.